A Tune
by Happy Willows
Summary: "Contrary to popular belief, I am not that dense, Mira. I just stepped out of the room but I can still see him from where I'm at.. He's miserable and crying and looking for his mommy. Do something." Andrea said.. Established Mirandy, PWP.


Title: **A Tune**

Bored and yeah, this just popped. This is sort of a drabble.

All mistakes are mine.

Constructive feedbacks are awesome and will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

It's already close to lunch and though she hasn't had a wink of sleep yet in almost 24 hours, Andrea couldn't just ignore the fact that her (legally) son was still crying his lungs out. She has tried everything. From dancing to singing, funny face, clapping, anything she could think of to stop her poor baby from crying but nothing. Nothing works. Her two year old son was looking for someone. Someone not available at the moment and someone she didn't want to disturb at all, if possible.

Oh well, seemed like a legit reason to break the rule.

"Em, I need to speak with Miranda. Please." Emily sensed the urgency on Andrea's tone.

"Well, I'm sorry Andy but she's in a meeting right now. Want me to go get her? Emergency?"

"Shoot. Well, it's not that super 'emergency'.. but I'm actually on wits end here. I've be-"

"Hold on. She's here.." Emily interrupted Andrea as she passed the phone to Miranda who was on her way back to her office, "It's Andy."

"Hello,"

"Miranda! Oh my god.."

"Something happened?" Miranda's heart was immediately gripped with fear. It's not uncommon for Andrea to call her when she's at the office, but they already spoke about calling her this time of the month. They were a few days away from printing this month's issue and she specifically asked Andrea to not call her unless it's emergency. This was because on a regular day that Andrea calls Miranda, they usually end up talking about mundane things concerning work, kids, and other things that they could actually talk about at night. But well, one can't really blame Andrea for calling Miranda to discuss random things on day time because they're usually busy at night doing adult activities.

Andrea was caught off-guard by Miranda's fear stricken voice and immediately lie lowed, "Well.. it's sort of urgent, but nothing serious. Well it is serious.. But I me-"

"Andrea, out with it,"

"It's Lucas."

"What about him?"

"He won't stop crying!"

Miranda let out a sigh, "Wait, give me a sec," she told Andrea. "Emily, I'll take this call in my office. Transfer Andrea on line one." Miranda said as she passed the phone back to Emily and walked to her office.

"You were saying?"

"Your son won't stop crying, Miranda. I'm going nuts here!"

"Well is he in pain or something? Did his fever shoot up again?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"No I don't think he's in pain, and no his fever didn't shoot up but nevertheless, he still got slight fever."

"So he's fine then. Why did y-"

"He won't stop crying!" Andrea almost shouted, "I'm sorry but he won't stop crying and he's looking for you.."

Miranda sighed for what seemed like the nth time. She had a gut feeling why her son was now looking for her. Since Andrea went out of town for an assignment on Friday evening, and Cara was on a rare vacation leave for 4 days which started on Friday evening, she had a lovely time of spending the whole weekend with her girls and her son. Well, it wasn't that lovely because Lucas developed a stomach bug around Saturday night and she's been nursing him back to health since, doting and fussing over him. Now, it seemed that her son was experiencing separation anxiety, yet again. Miranda left their home this morning while her son was still sleeping, knowing that if she woke him, she'll never make it to work.

"Where is he?"

"On our bed.."

"You left him there? He could fall off the bed, Andrea.."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not that dense, Mira. I just stepped out of the room but I can still see him from where I'm at.. He's miserable and crying and looking for his mommy. Do something." Andrea couldn't keep irritation on her voice. Really, she's not upset with their son, but her lack of sleep was taking its toll on her and her sunny disposition.

"Fine. Put him on the phone." Miranda had the gall to check the outer office to check if anyone was about to approach her.

Andrea went back inside the room and joined Lucas on the bed. Lucas who was now silently crying and mumbling 'mommy..' looked at Andrea as she stroked her son's hair. "Mommy's on the phone baby.. say hello.." Andrea said as she put the phone on speaker and placed it between them. She laid on the bed beside their son and stroked Lucas' back as she listened to Miranda's voice.

"Mommy?" Lucas mumbled, and then hiccupped now eager to hear his mommy's voice.

"Hi baby.. Mommy's here…" Miranda said in her softest voice, only reserved for her kids, and to Andrea on special occasions.

"Mommy…" Lucas said again and cried, "home now…"

"Oh my poor boy.. Mommy will be home soon sweetheart.. How bout if I sing you a song for now, huh? Try to sleep baby and let your Ma rest. When you wake up I'll be there.. Promise."

Lucas stopped crying, "kay.." he responded as he sniffed.

Miranda then hummed the Beatles' song I will, and before she knew it, Andrea was lulled to sleep even before Lucas.

"Well I'll be damned. Thought I've seen it all.." Emily muttered. Glad that the second assistant was out and about, so she could enjoy this 'precious' moment of hearing Miranda humming.

She immediately typed 'Miranda humming, lulling her son to sleep now. Cute.' on their office communicator and sent it to Serena.

Serena immediately replied, 'No kidding?! Don't fuck with me. I'm coming over.'

**Fin.**

* * *

Great cover of I Will (remove spaces)

www. youtube watch?v=tfGX6_dmiH0


End file.
